


Find Villains

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. ''Enjoy your final minutes alive,'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said to Sailor Iron Mouse after she smiled.





	Find Villains

I never created Sailor Moon.

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled with worry in her eyes. She refused to recall how often she failed to obtain Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia.  
When Galaxia attacked her for returning without Star Seeds. When Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow smiled by her. Expected Galaxia to end her life for disobeying. Sooner or later.

There weren't many chances remaining for Sailor Iron Mouse. Perhaps two chances. Maybe three.

Sailor Iron Mouse continued to wander the barren park. Not one Star Seed for her to obtain. She paused when Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren materialized by either side of her. The park was forgotten as they smiled and her eyes widened.

''Sailor Galaxia is glowering and looking forward to viewing any Star Seed you steal for her,'' Sailor Lead Crow said.

''If you return with empty hands?'' Sailor Aluminum Siren muttered. She began to eat the lunch she carried.

Sailor Lead Crow frowned. ''My companion implied you were going to die,'' she said to Sailor Iron Mouse.

''No. I was hungry,'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said with confusion in her eyes. She watched while Sailor Lead Crow scowled near her.

''I'll find a Star Seed as soon as possible!'' Sailor Iron Mouse stated while she frowned.

Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow exchanged smiles.

''Enjoy your final minutes alive,'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said.

Sailor Iron Mouse abandoned Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren. She never located any Star Seeds. Yet other villains found her earlier. Sailor Iron Mouse didn't wish to imagine Sailor Galaxia finding her.

THE END


End file.
